secret kiss
by nazuna miwayuki
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary jadi silahkan baca saja .
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : sasuke .u x hinata .h

Genre : romance & humor

Rated : Cuma bisa bikin T

Hari ini hari yang cerah seperti hari-hari yang cerah pada umumnya dimana pagi itu dipenuhi dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit , ayam-ayam berkokok tanpa memperdulikan bahwa perbuatan mereka sangat mengganggu murid malas yang hobi tidur .

Kembali ke cerita saat ini dapat kita liat seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo dengan mata berwarna lavender berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah bangunan yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat dia menuntut ilmu kedepannya yang kita ketahui bernama hinata hyuuga. dan di hari pertamanya ini dia terpaksa berlari menuju kesekolahnya . salahkanlah adik tercintanya karna semalaman gadis manis itu harus begadang untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan olah sang adik tercinta .kembali ke cerita .

"ga-gawat aku telat " ucap hinata masih tetap berlari saat ini dia tengah berlari di koridor sekolahnya hingga .

BRUUK

Hinata terjatuh dengan menindih seseorang yang baru ditabraknya saat ia membuka matanya hinata terperangah meyadari posisi mereka , saat ini tubuh hinata berada di atas tubuh seorang pemuda dengan bibir yang saling menempel . tapi yang membuat hinata lebih terperangah adalah karena dia bukan melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya tetapi wajahnya sendiri lah yang dilihatnya .

"hei kalau jalan pake mata bodoh !" maki pemuda yang baru ditabrak hinata atau lebih tepatnya gadis untuk saat ini .

"eh tunggu itu wajahku" ucapnya kemudian dia melihat tubuhnya .hinata sendiri masih menatap wajah yang ada di depannya yang merupakan wajahnya hingga ia tersadar dan "kyaaaaaa hmppp…"teriak hinata tapi harus terhenti karna pria didepannya itu membekap mulutnya supaya diam .

"ayo ikut aku" ucap pemuda itu dan menarik hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

ATAP SEKOLAH

"kita disini dulu untuk sementara waktu" pemuda itu mndudukkan dirinya di dekat pembatas dan menghela napas berat.

"ma-maaf tapi a-apa yang te-terjadi padaku ke-kenapa ja-jadi seperti ini ?" Tanya hinata dengan bergetar dia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa sampai tubuhnya bisa bertukar dengan seseorang yang saat ini tubuhnya tengah dia gunakan .

"kita bertukar badan" jawab pria itu tenang "bu-bukan i-itu yang kutanyakan ta-tapi kenapa ki-kita bisa bertukar badan …" tanyanya lagi .

"aku tidak tau dan lagi bisakah kau diam aku sudah cukup pusing sekarang " hinata terdiam mendapati dirinya ditatap tajam oleh gadis –yang adalah tubuhnya- didepannya .

"hei siapa namamu ?" "ekh … hm hi-hinata . hinata hyuuga. Ka-kau ?" tanya hinata balik .

"sasuke .sasuke uchiha " ucapnya pendek dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka .

'jadi ini orangnya tidak buruk hm manis' inner sasuke .

"mungkin aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantu kita"ucap sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri "be-benarkah ?" "hn ayo" sasuke beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hinata yang mengikuti dibelakangnya .

Uchiha's menssion

"di-dimana ini ?" Tanya hinata "rumahku" sasuke melangkah mendekadi pintu kediamannya dan masuk kedalammya.

"eh siapa kau ?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan sedikit keriput di wajahnya *gak tega bilang banyak -_-a* yang mendapati seorang gadis yang memasuki rumahnya tanpa ia ketahui "hn ini aku baka aniki" jawab gadis itu santai .

"ekh sku siapa …" belum selesai berbicara suara seseorang yang dikenalnya menghentikan kalimatnya

"pe-permisi" ucap pemuda yang itachi ketahui adalah lovely otoutonya tapi ada yang mengganjal pikirannya pertama sasuke memberi salam saat masuk rumah ck itu tidak mungkin sasuke tidak pernahmemberi salam seperti itu bahkan dia selalu menggebrak pintu dengan kasar setiap pulang sekolah yan membuat mereka harus membeli pintu baru setiap minggunya .

Kedua adalah dimana itachi melihat dikedua sisi pipi adiknya terlihat semburat merah yang berarti adiknya itu sedang tersipu itu sangat mustahil mengingat adiknya itu telah kehilangan ekspresinya sejak lama itu menurut itachi dan keanehan lainnya yaitu gadis di depannya ini berbicara dengan logat adiknya tang kita ketahui bernada datar , tanpa penghayatan dan tanpa ekspresi .

Setelah meloading cukup lama akhirnya itachi mendapat kesimpulan yaitu

"sasuke kau sudah tobat ya tumben tidak menendang pintu " mereka sweadrop mendengar jawaban tidak nyambung yang keluar dari mulut itachi .

"cih tubuh kami tertukar baka aniki" kata gadis yang merupakan sasuke pada akhirnya .

"bertukar tubuh ? ah jadi kau bertukar tubuh dengan gadis ini ya sasuke wah cepat sekali padahal baru minggu lalu kau ulang tahun" ucap itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti .

"cih diamlah " sasuke melangkah memasuki rumah besar itu diikuti hinata dan itachi tentunya

Setelah sampai diruang tengah sasuke merebahkan dirinya disofa hinata pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sasuke sedangkan itachi duduk di sofa diseberang mereka .

"ma-maaf se-sebenarnya a-apa yang terjadi ke-kenapa tubuh ka-kami bisa tertukar" Tanya hinata yang sejak tadi diam .

"ekh kau belum tau memangnya sasuke tidak mengatakannya padamu?" Tanya itachi

Hinata menatap pemuda yang saat ini mengenakan tubuhnya lalu kembali menatap itachi dan menggeleng pelan .

"hei sasuke kau belum memberitahukan hal ini pada nya ya " "hn kau saja" jawab sasuke cuek .

"ck bilang saja kalau kua malu sasu-chan " goda itachi pada sasuke . "cih diam kau baka-aniki "

"ma-maaf" hinata berujar tidak sabar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi .

"ah iya maaf hehe… jadi sebenarnya begini …."

Kalian mungkin bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi baik kita lihat yang sebenarnya .

Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di konoha jelas karena mereka adalah salah satu keluarga pemilik hampir sebagian besar perusahaan yang ada disana uchiha juga terkenal dengan kecerdasan mereka dan wajah yang rupawan mereka liat saja wajah pemuda bernama uchiha sasuke ini oke kembali kecerita ya dengan segala yang uchiha punya mereka sangat sempurna tapi dibalik kesempurnaan itu ada sebuah rahasia bahwa jika anggota keluarga ini yang telah mencapai umur enam belas tahun berciuman dengan jodohnya maka mereka akan bertukar tubuh .

Back to story

"ja-jadi di-dia dan a-aku a-adalah j-jo-jodoh" pemuda tampan atau lebih tepatnya hinata saat ini sedang terperangah mendengar penjelasan dari itachi sedang kan itachi hanya tersenyum simpul "yup oh ya ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ? "

" hinata hyuuga " gadis yang dari tadi hanya diam yang kita ketahui adalah sasuke .

"wah kau bahkan sudah hapal namanya sasu-chan"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu baka aniki daripada itu cepat beri tau bagaimana agar kami bisa kembali"

"itu mudah kalian tinggal berciuman lagi kok " ujar itachi tenang .

"be-berciuman la-lagi . a-apa tidak ada cara lain" saat ini hinata sedang merona membuat wajah sasuke jadi terlihat sangat imut saat ia membayangkan dirinya harus berciuman lagi dengan pemuda tampan atau gadis disampingnya itu .

"hm" itachii mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan hinata "baiklah ayo kita lakukan" kata sasuke dan berpindah posisi agar dapat berhadapan dengan hinata .

"ekh … a-apa yang mau kau lakukan" hinata semakin merina saat sasuke memegang pipinya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya .

"tentunya menciummu" sasuke semakin mendekatkan diri hinggakurang beberapa centi lagi dan

BUKK

"apa yang kau lakukan baka aniki" bentak sasuke setelah merasakan kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul itachi dengan majalah dengan tiga ratus halaman sedangkan hinata menghela napas lega .

"itu karena kau berbuat pervert didepanku setidaknya lakukan setelah aku pergi " ungkap itachi .

"cepat pergi" ucap sasuke sambil mengibas ngibaska tangannya seperti mengusai ayam .

"ck dasar adik durhaka baik aku pergi silahkan lanjutkan" itachi melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu .meninggalkan ? tentu saja tidak saat ini itachi sedang berada di ruang pengawas dimana terdapat banyak tv yang menayangkan berbagai ruang di rumah besar itu salah satunya ruang yang ditempati sasuke dan hinata .

"sampai dimana kita tadi ? oh iya aku akan menciummu" kata sasuke .

Sasuke mendekatkan kembali wajah hinata ke wajahnya .hinata semakin merona dan

CUP

Kedua bibir itu bertemu masing-masing dari mereka sangat menikmati pertemuan kedua bibir mereka terutama sasuke sayang kelembutan bibir hinata yang dia rasakan harus terhenti karna si empunya segera menarik wajahnya setelah sadar apa yang dia lakukan dengan sasuke dan bahwa tubuhnya telah kembali normal.

'cih kenapa cepat sekali sih' inner sasuke .

Sementara itu di ruang di ruang pengawas kalian akan dapati itachi yang tengah tertawa setan "kukuku … barang bagus untuk koleksiku nih "

Itachi melangkah menuju kembali ke ruang dimana sasuke dan hinata berada masih dengan tawa setan diwajah tampannya .

"kalian sudah selesai" itachi duduk di kursi yang tadi didudukinya dengan senyum malaikat dimukanya .

"hn" sasuke berguman seperti biasa "oh ya kalian tidak kembali kesekolah ?"

"a-ah aku lupa ini ha-hari pertama ku ba-bagaimana ini ?"

"hn kalau kau kembali sekarang sudah sangat telat" tanggap itachi "ta-tapi"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi bagaimana ?" tawarnya .

"me-menjelaskan a-apa yang te-terjadi" hinata merindinh membayangkan sepupu dan ayahnya mengetahui bahwa dia telah dicium dua kali oleh seorang pemuda .

"ya tentu saja dengan sedikit bumbu"

Hinata yang mengerti maksud itachi mengangguk .mendapat persetujuan dari hinata itachi bangkit dari duduknya "hei sasuke kau tidak akan kembali kesekolah kan kalau begitu kau tunggu rumah ya " "hn"

Sekarang hinata berada di dalam mobil milik itachi dengan itachi tentunya yang saat ini melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kediaman hyuuga "oh ya boleh aku bertanya " kata itachi memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka

"bo-bolah a-apa yang ingin itachi-san tanyakan" "hei jangan seformal itu kau bisa memanggilku itachi-nii "

"i-iya itachi-nii " itachi tersenyum simpul "itu lebih baik oh ya aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan mu setelah tau bahwa kau adalah jodoh sasuke " Tanya itachi to the point yang membuat pipi chuuby hinata merona

'imutnya kau beruntung sasu-chan' inner itachi .

"a-aku…" hinata tergagap menanggapi pertanyaan itachi padanya dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini .

"haha kau pasti masih bingung dengan yang terjadi hari ini " ucap itachi seperti dapat membaca pikiran hinata .

"ah kita sudah sampai" mobil itu pun berhenti di depan rumah besar dengan gaya tradisional jepang yang kental .

"jadi ini rumahmu ya kalau begitu ayo " "ni-nii-san tidak usah repot-repot" sela hinata saat itachi akan menuju ke depan pintu rumahnya .

"tidak bisa kau pasti nanti akan dimarahi karena tidak masuk sekolah dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu mengingat hal itu karena kesaklahan sasuke jadi aku yang akan menjelaskan ke orang tuamu " jelas itachi panjang lebar .

Ting tong

hinata menekan bel dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai pintu terbuka dengan itachi disamping nya .

Kriiieeet

Pintu tebuka menampakan seorang dengan rambut panjang coklat panjang dengan muka putih bersih mata lavender indah yang sama dengan milik hinata yang membuat itachi harus menahan napasnya

"hinata kenapa kau sudah pulang ?" suara berat dan meskulin menguar di udara dan masuk ke dalam pendengaran itachi yang membuat dia harus keluar dari pikiran seorang 'gadis' cantik berambut coklat didepannya .

"dan siapa pria ini ?" Tanya neji menatap tajam kearah itachi itachi yang dipandan seperti itu hanya meringis setelah sadar dari pikiran eneh tentang pemuda didepannya .

"a-ah ya perkenalkan aku itachi uchiha " "apa yang kau lakukan dengan hinata" tanya neji sengit .

"ah itulah kenapa aku kesini eng ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku masuk tidak enak bicara didepan pintu"

"hn silahkan masuk " neji berucap sambil mendeathglear itachi tapi itachi tenang-tenang saja mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah sering mendapatkan deathglear dari adiknya jadi ya sudah kebal deh .

"hinata masuk ke kamar mu " pinta neji saat mereka sampai di ruang tengah .

"i-iya" hinata sempat melirik itachi sebentar dan mendapati senyuman diwajah pria itu

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit hinata diam di kamarnya dia mulai merasa cemas dengan nasib itachi jadi dengan itu hinata memutuskan turun ke bawah dan meliat apa yang terjadi saat dia tiba di bawah dia berpapasan dengan itachi yang akan meninggalkan rumahnya .

"oh hinata aku sudah jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kakak mu jadi kau tidak usah khawatir dank au bisa masuk sekolah besok aku yang akan mengurusnya kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok " itachi pun meninggalkan kediaman hyuuga .

'dia baik-baik saja' inner hinata "hinata apa yang kau lakukan disana ?" neji mendekati adiknya yang masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu kediaman rumah mereka .

"ne-neji-nii di-dia …" belum sempat hinata menylesaikan ucapannya neji menyelanya "tidak apa-apa hinata aku tidak marah kok aku akan jelaskan ke tou-san nanti tou-san pasti tidak akan marah kalau tau kau berbuat hal hebat hari ini " terang neji .

"h-hal hebat …" "sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat kau pasti lelah " neji pun meninggalkan hinata yang masih bingung .

Kalian pasti penasaran apa yang itachi katakana pada neji yang membuatnya bisa selamat dari amukan neji dan itu merupakan sebuah misteri .

Baik mari kita anggap itachi memiliki kesaktian yang dapat membuat hati orang luluh dan percaya padanya .

Hinata beranjak menuju kamarnya kembali sungguh dia sngat lelah dengan banyak hal yang di alaminya hari ini .

Sebelum tidur hinataberdoa kepada kami-sama semoga besok tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh lagi dan di pun terlelap dalam mimpinya .

Sayangnya sepertinya kami-sama memiliki rencana lain untukmu yang menunggu mu keesokan harinya .

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"ayo ikut aku hyuuga" ucap seorang guru nyentrik dengan rambut keperakan yang mencuat ke atas .

"i-iya" Hinata saat ini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolahnya bersama guru yang nantinya akan menjadi wali kelasnya selama tiga tahun kedepan ya jika ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya pindah sekolah lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin .

Pagi ini Hinata baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pihak sekolah barunya yang tertunda karena kejadian ajaib kemarin .

Kini mereka sampai di depan kelas bertuliskan X.A . Kakashi .nama guru nyentrik tadi perlahan membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan masuk ke dalam dengan Hinata yang mengikutinya dibelakang .

murid yang tadinya ramai kali ini mendadak diam mendapati senseinya yang selalu telat dan memberikan alas an yang tidak masuk akal itu dating bersama seorang gadis yang sepertinya akan menjadi teman sekelas mereka yang baru .

"baiklah seperti yang kalian liat hari ini ada seorang murid baru . nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Hyuuga "

"sa-salam kenal sa-saya Hi-hinata Hyuuga .mo-hon bimbingannya" hinata membukukan badan nya dan menegakkannya kembali tapi tetap dengan kepala menunduk .

"ya apa ada yang ingin bertanya " seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya mengangkat tangan ."saya sensei " lanjutnya .

"Hinata boleh aku bertanya ?" Tanya pemuda itu "i-iya" .

"kamu suka makam makanan manis ya ?" lanjutnya . Hinata menyerngitkan dahinya bingung tapi karena dia memang suka manis akhirnya dia menjawab "i-iya me-memangnya kenapa ?"

"soalnya kau terlihat sangat manis bagiku" jawabnya yang sukses membuat hinata merona sedangkan murid lainnya hanya ber-huu ria mendengar gombalan yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama kiba itu .

"hah baiklah sudah cukup perkenalannya nah hyuuga kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong didekat jendela itu" Hinata melangkah menuju bangku yang dimaksud dan duduk dengan santai disana .Hinata menatap bangku disebelahnya dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"baik kalau begitu kita mulai pe–"

BRAKKK

Belum selesai Kakashi-sensei menyelesaikan omongnnya pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan kasar karena baru saja ditendang oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang kehadirannya langsung membuat seluruh siswi di kelas itu berteriak histeris.

"Kau terlambat lagi sasuke " ucap guru itu dengan nada bosan . sedangkan Hinata harus menahan napasnya melihat pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya adalah pemuda yang menurut itachi-nii adalah jodonya .

pandangan mata Sasuke bertemu dengan irs berwarna ungu pucat itu yang membuat Hinata segera memalingkan mukanya dengan muka merona .

sedankan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menyeringai yang membuat seluruh sisiwi dikelas itu semakin berteriak histeris .ada juga yang pingsan kejang-kejang dan gejala-gejala lain yang membuat mereka harus diperiksakan ke rumah sakit terdekat

sedangkan siswa yang ada disana hanya menghela napas bosan mengingat mereka harus melihat hal tersebut setiap pagi .

"hah cepat duduk di bangku mu Sasuke" kata Kakashi yang juga sudah jenuh dengan apa yang dia liat dari tadi .

Sasuke melangkah menuju bangkunya . dia menarik bangku nya dan menoleh kearah hinata dan kembali menyeringai seksi melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi hinata sedangkan hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ke depan berpura-pura tengah memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei .

"baiklah ayo kita mulai " Kakashi berbalik dan bersiap menulis di papan tulis namun belum sampai spidol nya mencapai papan untuk menuliskan materi terdengar suara bel tanda jam kedua telah berakhir.

DING DONG

Tuk

"baiklah karena waktu sudah habis kita akhiri sampai disini oh ya dan jangan lupa kerjkan soal bab tiga semuanya"

"ahhhh sensei " keluh seluruh murid dikelas "haha kalau begitu sampai berjumpa besok murid-murid " Kakashi melangkah meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut .diikuti dengan murid-murid yang ingin mengisi perut mereka dikantin hingga yang tersisa di kelas tinggal Hinata dan Sasuke .

Hinata yang sejak tadi sudah merasa canggung akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kelas .

Saat ini Hinata berjalan tidak tentu arah di koridor sekolah . hingga akhirnya dia sampai ditaman belakang sekolah yang sepi mengingat tempat in sangat jarang dikunjungi karena tempatnya yang bisa di bilang tidak terurus .

Hinata melangkah lebih dalam ke taman tersebut .dia melangkah perlahan dan tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mendengar suara dari balik semak-semak .

"si-siapa disana ?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa .Hinata melangkah semakin ke depan mendekati semak-semak tersebut .

BRAAAKKK

"aduhhhh …ah " Hinata terperangah melihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya . mata sebiru langit itu memancar bagaikan batu safir . rambutnya yang pirang melambai indah di terpa angin dan wajah tan nya yang dihiasa tiga garis dikedua sisi wajahnya menambah kesan imut bagi yang memandangnya .

"ah maaf apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu segera setelah dia menegakkan dirinya agar tidak berlama-lama meniban tubuh mungil gadis yang baru ditabraknya itu .

"hei Naruto kau tak apa-apa ? loh Hinata ?" Kiba muncul dari semak-semak yang sama dimana Naruto datang lalu berjalan mendekati mereka .

"Hinata ? oh kau murid baru itu ya ternyata kau memang manis ya " ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto sambil tersenyum manis yang mau tidak mau membuat hinata semakin merona dan

BRUUUKKK

"EKH…" teriak kedua pemuda yang panic mendapati Hinata jatuh pingsan .

RUANG UKS

"eng.." Hinata menggeliat pelan saat mulai sadarkan diri yang membuat wajahnya menjadi semakain imut dan sebuah keberuntungan dapat melihatnya . hal ini juga berlaku bagi ketiga pemuda yang menungguinya yaitu Kiba , Naruto dan Sasuke . Sasuke ?

Ya Sasuke juga ada disana menunggui Hinata yang pingsan .kalian pasti bingung kenapa dia bisa ada disini jadi begini

Saat sang pangeran kita yang satu ini jenuh di dalam kelas setelah ditinggal sendiri di kelas oleh Hinata .Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan berjalan-jalan sebentar tapi niatnya dia urungkan saat melihat dua orang pemuda yang membopong gadisnya dan akhirnya dia malah mengikuti kedua pemuda itu ke UKS dan memaksa untuk tetap disana sampai gadis itu siuman .

walaupun dia juga sebel karena Naruto juga ada disitu yang berarti dia harus mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang setiap hari selalu merusak gendang telinganya.

"temeeee akhirnya dia sadar " Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu padanya .

Naruto melepaskan Sasuke dan mendekati Hinata yang sedang berusah duduk dengan dibantu oleh Kiba

"akhirnya kau sadar juga syukurlah " Hinata tak menjawab tetapi menggaunguk sebagai gantinya . dia benar-benar merona kali ini .

"ya syukurlah kalau kau sudah sadar aku benar-benar kaget saat keu pingsan " giliran Kiba yang berbicara "kalau begitu kami akan pergi karena ada urusan dengan gai-sensei kau tidak apa kan kami tinggal " lanjutnya .

Hinata mengangguk lagi "a-aku baik-baik sa-saja te-terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku"

"tidak ini juga salah kami kok .kalau begitu ayo Naruto dan sampai nanti Hinata" Kiba melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu .

"hei Kiba tunggu aku ! ah sampai jumpa lagi Hinata-chan" hinata kembali merona .

"Ehheem" suara batuk yang dibuat-buat itu menyadarkan hinata dari blusingnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara .

GLEEK

Hinata menelan ludah mendapati suara tersebut ternyata berasal dari sasuke yang kehadirannya sejak tadi tidak diperhatikan sama sekali . *pooorrrr sas-uke plakkk*

"kau sudah baikan?" Tanya sasuke pada akhirnya setelah berusaha meredahkan kekesalannya karena sejak tadi diacuhkan .

Dan hanya anggukkan yang diterimanya . "hah ..ini ayo" Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah tas sekolah kepada Hinata yang Hinata ketahui adalah miliknya kemudian si empunya memandang bingung ke arah tas tersebut .

"bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu " ucap sasuke menyadari kebingungan hinata . hinata membelangakan matanya menyadari dirinya pingsan dan tidak ikut hampir semua pelajaran di hari pertamanya .

"sudahlah ayo kita pergi " Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya keluar menuju parkiran . memaksa Hinata masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya kesuatu tempat .

"Sa-sasuke ki-kita mau ke-kemana ?" Tanya Hinata saat mengetahui mereka menuju kearah yang berlainan dengan rumahnya "hn" dan hanya dua konsonan itu yang diterimanya atas pertanyaannya tadi .

Hinata mulai merasa panic akan maksud pemuda di sampingnya ini yang memaksanya pergi bersamanya ini .

Hinata membuka mulutnya bermaksud kembali bertanya tapi dia urungkan karena mereka sudah berhenti di sebuah kuil di daerah dekat pegunungan .

"ayo turun" Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah hampir mencapai gerbang kuil sambil mengagumi bangunan yang walau sudah lama tapi tetap terawat keasliannya .

Saat Hinata akan memasuki kuil tersebut dia harus mengurunkan niatnya karena pemuda disampingnya ini menariknya menuju kebelakang kuil yang berarti menuju ke hutan di belakang kuil ini .

Hinata kembali merasa panic dan mulai memikirkan cara untuk kabur dengan berlari setelah menggigit tangan sasuke atau mungkin menendang alat vital sasuke seperti yang diajarkan neji beberapa minggu yang lalu .

"kita sudah sanpai" Hinata tersentak dari pikirannya dan terpana melihat pemandangan didepannya . sebuah padang bunga yang sangat indah saat ini tengah memanjakan penglihatan hinata yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum mendapati reaksi Hinata .

"ayo" Sasuke menarik Hinata menuju ke tengah padang bunga tersebut Hinata pun hanya menurut .

"in-indah sekali dari mana Sasuke tahu tempat seindah ini ? " Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum membuatnya harus menundukan kepala untuk menyembinyikan rona merah di kedua sisi pipinya .

"hn kuil di depan adalah kuil milik keluarga kami sejak dulu jadi aku tahu semua tempat disina " jawab Sasuke yang menghadap matahari yang mulai tenggelam .

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya tapi kembali menunduk karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertimpa sinar matahari sore membuat Sasuke terlihat … keren .

mereka kembali terdiam menikmati indahnya sore itu berdua dengan tangan yang belum terlepas sejak mereka tiba .

.

.

"HINATA !" Hinata menelan ludah mendapati kakak nya berdiri dengan dengan pedang kendo miliknya ditangan dan tatapan mata tajam yang walaupun bukan diarahkan padanya tetap membuat Hinata merinding .

Sedangkan pemuda yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Neji malah membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam yang semakin membuat Hinata merinding .

"siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku ?" Tanya Neji dengan nada dingin yang merupakan jurus pertamanya untuk mengusir lalat-lalat yang berusaha mendekati imoutonya tersayang "hn" tapi sepertinya jurus pertamanya sama sekali tidak mempan untuk uchiha tampan satu ini ckck .

"Ne-neji-nii dia tidak melakukan apapun di-dia te-teman sekelasku dia ha-hanya mengantarku saja kok" jelas Hinata panjang lebar saat melihat kakaknya semakin menunjukan wajah garang setelah mendapat jawaban yang sangat singkat , sangat padat dan sangat tidak jelas itu .

"jangan membelanya hina-"

"ada apa ini ?" sela suara berat yang memotong perkataan Neji .

Hinata semakin berkeringat dingin mengetahui siapa yang berbicara .

"ayah pemuda ini membawa pergi Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan kita " Neji menunjuk Sasuke seperti serang anak yang menunjuk temannya yang nakal kepada sang ayah yang membuat Sasuke sweadrop melihat sikap Neji yang keluar jalur itu .

"hm.." kini hiashi yang menatap Sasuke tajam 'ck ayah dan anak sama saja' inner Sasuke .

"ayah neji-nii ada apa ?" sekarang seorang gadis cilik yang datang ke tempat kejadian yang kita ketahui adalah adik Hinata . Hanabi .

"Hanabi dia membawa Hinata pergi bersamanya tanpa sepengetahuan kita " Neji kembali berkoar .

'ck dasar tukang adu ' inner Sasuke lagi . dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam dari tiga hyuuga yang sangat over proteksi .

"hah.." Sasuke menghela nafas berat . Hei walaupun Sasuke memiliki tatapan yang sangat tajam tapi Sasuke tetap adalah manusia yang pasti kalah kalau dikeroyok seperti sekarang ini .

Dan Neji pun menyeringai setan .

"a-ayah , neji-nii , hanabi-chan sudah kasian sasuke " suara Hinata yang bagai harpa surge menyentakan ketiga hyuuga menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan Sasuke yang merasa bagai baru terlepas dar siksa neraka dan penjaga-penjaganya .

"se-sebaiknya kita masuk dan ma-makan malam .i-ini sudah masuk jam makan malam kan" Hinata tersenyum manis berusaha meredakan keadaan suram yang dari tadi menyelimuti mereka dan berhasil karena tiga orang tadi mengangguk dan membuat Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumnya .

Saat yang lain akan masuk kedalam Hinata mendekati Sasuke untuk membisikan sesuatu tapi sebelum hal itu terealisasi sebuah suara telah menghentikannya .

"Hinata ajak temanmu makan bersama kita " ucap sang pemimpin hyuuga sambil tersenyum penuh arti yang diikuti dengan senyum setan dari dua orang lainnya yang berada di belakangnya .

GLEEK

Sasuke menelan ludah , Hinata semakin merinding .

"ta-tapi ini su-sudah malam dan sasuke ha-harus pulang kerumah" bela Hinata .

"tapi tidak sopan jika tidak menjamu tamu Hinata-chan .Neji , Hanabi cepat ajak sasuke masuk" Neji dan Hanabi melangkah mendekati sasuke dengan senyum setan di bibir mereka dan masing-masing dari mereka memegang kedua lengan sasuke dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumah itu .

Dan pintu rumah itu pun tertutup .

Dan Sepertinya malam ini akan sangat panjang untukmu sasuke kun .

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Malam jumat di mansion Uchiha .

Uchiha Itachi .23 tahun saat ini tengah menikmati malam jumat nya dengan membaca katalog yang menawarkan beberapa merek shampo yang dijamin dapat membuat rambut kelam Itachi semakin berkilau dan juga berbagai cream muka yang dijamin dapat membuat wajahnya yang sudah kinclong tambah kinclong lagi .

BRAAKKK

Terdengar suara pintu yang baru didobrak .tapi itachi tenang-tenang saja toh dia sudah tahu siapa yang mendobrak pintu ke 356 itu . siapa lagi kalau bukan otouto-nya tersayang , Uchiha Sasuke .

"kau baru pu –" belum selesai Itachi bertanya ,Sasuke keburu berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya .

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke yang dikemar mandi . memastikan adiknya itu baik-baik saja .sungguh kakak yang penuh perhatian .

"kau kenapa Sasu-chan ?" Itachi mengelus punggung Sasuke lembut berusaha membuat agar Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman .

"mual …hoek " Sasuke kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya ."oh ..memang sudah berapa bulan ?"

BHUUGGG

"aduhhh sakit ! dasar adik durhaka " Itachi memegang kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Sasuke sedang kan yang bertanggung jawab dalam peristiwa pemukulan itu hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali melanjut aksi muntahnya lagi .

"huh .. jadi kau kenapa ? kenapa baru pulang ? kau makan di luar terus keracunan ya ? kan Kaa-san sudah bilang jangan jajan di luar kau nglanggar sih jadi gini " ucap Itachi perhatian saking sayagnya .

"diamlah baka-aniki" Sasuke baru selesai dari aksi muntahnya kemudian berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah dengan langkah gontai diikuti Itachi di belakangnya .

"hei jadi apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Tanya Itachi lagi ketika Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa .

Sasuke memandang langit-langit ruang tengah yang tinggi itu, sambil membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu tepatnya saat dia mulai memasuki kediaman hyuuga dengan dua iblis disamping kanan dan kirinya .

Sasuke menghela nafas berat kemudian menutup kedua matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya tapi bukanya tenang bayangan-bayangan itu malah semakin jelas yang malah membuat semakin tidak nyaman sasuke membuka matanya dan kembali menghela nafas berat .

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkh adiknya itu .karena penasaran dia kembali bertanya "hei kau kenapa baka-otouto ?"

"aku diracuni" jawab sasuke sakratis "heh kau diracuni ? siapa yang melakukannya tidak kusangka ada orang hebat sekali dia "

Kalau biasanya Sasuke pasti langsung melempari Itachi dengan benda yang berada di dekatnya tapi sayang kejadian tadi telah membuat ke-killer-an nya turun .

"hyuuga bersaudara" jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya Itachi berpkir sejenak kemudian menatap mata Sasuke dalam dan bertanya " Neji ?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan kakaknya itu kemudian Itachi melanjutkan .

"dia manis ya ?"

GUBRAKK

Sasuke menatap horror kakaknya yang malah tersenyum simpul lalu berkata "dasar gay"

"habis kau tidak mau dengan ku sih .." balas Itachi dengn wajah memelas .

Sasuke semakin merinding dan akhirnya memutuskan lari menuju kamarnya sebelum kakaknya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya .

Sedangkan Itachi yang di tinggalkan masih tetap tersenyum simpul kemudian mata kelam Itachi beralih menuju arah pintu masuk dimana terdapat pintu yang baru di dobrak dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan .

Itachi menghela nafas dan berguman " hah… padahal waktu beli katanya pintu ini tahan badai . tapi tetap saja roboh "

KONOHA GAKUEN

"KYAAAAAAA …. Sasuke-kun"

Seperti pagi biasanya di Konoha Gakuen suasana pagi pasti selalu di barengi dengan teriakan para fans pangeran kita ,tidak hanya kaum hawa saja yang histeris tapi juga beberapa kaum adam yang ternyata juga menggemari Sasuke .

"KYAAAAAA …. Sasu-gayyy~~~~ "

Dengarkan !

Sasuke seperti biasa berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa memperdulikan teriakan fansnya yang menyebabkan polisi suara itu .

Setelah berhasil melewati para fansnya sasuke tiba di lorong tempat loker berada yang biasanya tidak terlalu ramai tapi bukan mendapatkan suasana yang tenang dan nyaman Sasuke malah disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat menyesakan jiwa dan hatinya .

Bagaimana tidak saat ini di lorong loker ini dia melihat gadisnya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda dengan rambut orange ngejreng yang sepetinya bertanggung jawab membuat Hinata pingsan kemarin .

Hal yang sepele memang dan tidak perlu di permasalahkan tapi yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah hal yang muncul dikedua sisi pipi Hinata .Merah .

Yap Sasuke tidak suka dengan rona merah di pipi Hinata bukannya membencinya tapi Sasuke tidak bisa terima rona merah itu karena rona merah itu bukan di sebabkan olehnya .

Entah malaikat atau malah setan yang tiba-tiba lewat di dekat Sasuke. membuat seringai seksi terpasang di bibir sang pangeran yang menandakan dia baru mendapat ide yang sangat brilliant .

Sasuke memajukan kaki kiri nya lalu berjongkok dengan posisi siap untuk berlari .menatap lurus kearah sasarannya . kembali menyeringai seksi dan mulai berlari menuju arah sasarannya .

Suara derap langkah yang berasal dari sepatu Sasuke membuat Hinata menoleh lalu membulatkan matanya mendapati seseorang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi .

'dapat ' inner Sasuke .

Kurang satu meter lagi hingga Sasuke menabrak Hinata tapi sebelum itu terjadi .

BRUUKKK

"ughhh .." Hinata melengu merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang baru saja terbentur loker di belakangnya .dia membuka matanya dan terperangah melihat hal dihadapannya .

Tidak hanya Hinata saja yang mematung dengan mulut terbuka tapi juga beberapa siswa dan siswi yang juga berada disana .

Saat ini didepan mereka terjadi kejadian yang bisa membuat para fujoshi nossablen akut dan berteriak histeris .

Sasuke .pangeran kita tengah berada di atas Naruto pemuda yang tadi tengah berbincang dengan Hinata dengan posisi yang dapat membuat para pembuat komik shonen-ai langsung mendapat inspirasi . ditambah dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu membuat posisi mereka semakin HOT .

JEPRET

Sasuke yang tersadar dari hal yang telah di perbuatnya segera bangkit berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah suara yang berhasil membuatnya tersadar tadi .

Pandangan matanya menuju kesatu objek yang baru saja memotretnya dalam posisi yang sangat tidak elit dan orang itu adalah Hinata yang saat ini tengah menahan agar dirinya tidak nossablen dan berteriak histeris karena melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi depannya .

Sekarang kita tahu siapa yang seorang fujoshi .

JEPRETTT .JEPRETTT . JEPRETTT

Dan aksi Hinata itu pun diikuti oleh yang lain .

SasuNaru ?

silahkan bayangkan sendiri dan buat jiwa fujoshi anda bangkit 0.0v

"selamat pagi anak-anak. maaf sensei terlambat tadi sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap Kakashi-sensei yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan bosan oleh murid-muridnya .

"baiklah kalau begitu bapak absen dulu Akimichi Choji , … Hyuuga Hinata …. Uhiha Sasuke.." Kakashi menoleh kearah pintu masuk yang baru saja diganti kemarin setelah di temukan tewas mengenaskan karena ditendang pintu didobrak seperti kemarin oleh orang yang kemarin juga .

Tapi setelah sekian menit tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan didobrak Kakashi mengangkat alisnya

' tumben ' innernya . Kakashi kembali menghadapkan wajahnya menghadap ke depan kearah murid-muridnya .

"ada yang tahu kemana Uchiha berada ? Hyuuga ?" Kakashi bertanya kepada Hinata yang malah membuat Hinata binggung harus menjawab apa .

"a-ano …" "dia di UKS sensei" teriak Kiba.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya bingung "dia sedang depresi karena insiden yang baru diterimanya" lanjut Kiba sambil terkikik geli yang diikuti beberapa siswa lainnya .

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti "baiklah karena ada urusan mendadak jadi silahkan buat kelompok terdiri atas dua orang dan kerjakan soal halaman 59 ,kumpulkan ke meja ku segera setelah selesai. mengerti ? "

"iyaaaaa sensei" teriak para siswa sembari mengeluh .

"Hinata-chan kita sekelompok ya ?"Kiba duduk di sebelah Hinata tepatnya di bangku Sasuke .

"ekh .. la-lalu teman sebangku ki-kiba-kun bagaimana ?"

"Shikamaru kan tidak masuk makanya aku tidak ada teman kelompok .memang kau tidak menyadarinya ya ?"

"akh … ma-maaf aku tidak memperhatikan" Hinata menunduk .

"sudah tidak apa-apa . kau tidak salah kok daripada itu ayo cepat kita kerjakan "

"ehm …" Hinata mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan dan mereka mulai mengerjakan soal itu bersama dengan diselingi tawa keduanya .

Sementara itu di UKS

"engggg …." Sasuke menggeliat pelan di kasur yang berada di UKS itu dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal berusaha menghilangkan memori-memori yang terjadi pagi tadi .

Sasuke kembali menggeliat hingga dia dalam posisi terlentang , pandangannya seperti biasa lurus kedepan memandang langit-langit ruang UKS tersebut .

Saat ini Sasuke merasa seluruh emosinya tercampur jadi satu . 'Galau' mungkin saat ini kata lah yang sangat pas menggambarkan kondisi kejiwaan Sasuke .

Sasuke kembali menggeliat dan mengubah posisi tidurnya miring menghadap ke jendela lalu menutup seluruh tubunya dengan selimut yang memang tersedia disana .

SREEEEKKKK

Terdengar suara pintu yang baru dibuka menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memsuki ruangan tersebut .

'hah pasti Shizune …' batin Sasuke mendengar suara pintu yang baru dibuka disusul dengan langkah kecil seseorang yang dengan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur yang tengah dipergunakan Sasuke .

"Sa-sasuke-kun"

SRAAAKKKK

Sasuke terjaga dari tidurnya membuat selimut yang tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai tapi yang lebih penting saat ini adalah seseorang yang telah berhasil membangunkan Sasuke dari ke'galau'an nya .

"Hinata ?kau kenapa kesini ? kau mengkwatirkanku ?" Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jarinya entah karena gugup atau apa tapi entah kenapa pipinya tengah memanas saat ini .

Hey memangnya siapa yang tidak memanas kalau melihat pemandangan indah seperti yang saat ini tengah terpampang di depan mata sang Hyuuga .coba saja lihat sendiri penampilan pemuda yang mengaku jodohnya ini .

Rambut berantakan di bagian belakang dan depan bukannya membuat nya terlihat lusuh tapi malah menambah ketampanannya lalu ditambah dengan seragam yang dua kancing teratasnya tidak terpasang memperlihatkan dada bidang sang pemuda yang pasti bisa membuat yang melihatnya nosablen akut baik kaum hawa maupun adam .

Sasuke menyeringai mandapati reaksi dari Hinata lalu berkata "kenapa diam saja ?kau terpesona padaku ya ?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke , Hinata langsung mengatakan tujuannya datang kemari "ta-tadi kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk me-memberi tahu Sa-sasuke-kun untuk menghadap keruan guru "

"untuk apa ?"

"a-aku tidak tahu . ta-tapi tadi kakashi-sensei bilang karena insiden tadi pagi "

'sial !padahal belum istirahat pertama tapi gossip itu sudah menyebar ' batin Sasuke tersiksa tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang dari tadi terus berdiri memandangnya dengan muka memerah .

Sasuke bangkit berdiri merapikan seragamnya terutama kancing seragamnya yang terlepas .sebenarnya dia sangat senang dengan penampilannya sekarang dan tidak berkeinginan merubahnya karena berhasil membuat Hinata berbluusing ria tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak mau sampai tewas dan menjadi korban oleh para kaum hawa dan adam yang melihatnya dalam keadaan yang begitu HOT , hal yang satu ini cukup Hinata saja yang boleh melihatnya .

Hinata masih diam dan menunduk bahkan saat Sasuke sudah berada didekatnya . Hinata merasakan tangan besar yang menyentuh dagunya lembut membuat dia mau tak mau harus mendongak keatas .

CUP

"untuk sekarang segini saja , tapi nanti aku akan meminta lebih " Sasuke melangkah keluar ruang UKS dengan seringai kemenangan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di ruangan itu dengan muka yang lebih memerah dari sebelumnya .

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanan nya menyentuh pipi kanan nya yang baru saja dicium Sasuke berguman pelan sebagai tanggapan atas ciuman yang baru diterimanya .

"Hangat"

Tap Tap Tap

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi bukan takut telat untuk menemui sensei nya tapi takut akan makhluk-makhluk yang tengah memandangnya penuh nafsu .tentu sudah biasa bagi seorang Uchiha mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari para gadis tapi yang saat ini tengah menatapnya bukan segerombolan kaum yang kita sebut kaum hawa tapi segerombolan kaum yang kita sebut kaum adam .

Yap kaum adam lah yang tengah mengusik ketentraman Sasuke sebagai pria tulen . Mau bagaimana lagi setelah kabar ciuman mesra nya dengan Naruto beredar jumlah pengikut fans Sasuke-Gay semakin bertambah .

Sasuke berhenti kemudian berjongkok dengan salah satu kaki didepan dan kedua tangan yang berada di kanan kiri nya sejajar , menatap lurus kedepan untuk memastikan tujuannya. Mengankat bagian belakang tubuhnya dan mulai berlari dengan kecepatan 60km/jam menuju ruang guru yang akan menjadi tempat perlindungannya untuk sementara dari pemuda-pemuda yang berusaha mengusiknya .

Lima langkah lagi hingga mencapai ganggang pintu itu tapi saat dia melewati pertigaan yang beradadidekat ruang guru

"AWAAASSSS"

BRUKKKK

Dan kejadian tadi pagi pun harus kembali terulang dengan tokoh yang sama pula membuat murid murid yang berada disana menjerit histeris dan tepar ditempat .

Kakashi membuka pintu ruang guru untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan sekolah yang memang setiap hari nya rebut ini menjadi sangat rebut pada hari ini .dan sepertinya Kakashi telah mendapatkan jawabannya setelah melihat dengan matanya sendiri kejadian yang membuat hebih seluruh sekolah .

Kakashi merogoh kantongnya mengeluarkan sebuah alat elektronik yang disebut handphone menekan beberapa tombol untuk membuaka suatu fitur yang ada di handphone nya tersebut .mengarahkan nya pada sang korban dan pelaku lalu

JEPRRREEET

Dan aktifitas ini pun kembali di ikuti oleh seluruh murid yang berada di dekat tempat kejadian dengan siswi yang memproklamasikan diri mereka sebagai fujoshi dan siswa yang mendedikasikan diri mereka di grup pecinta Sasuke .

Bersabar lah Sasuke . hidup penuh cobaan .

TBC

hoho chap. Tiga udah updet dan maaf atas segala kesalahan author yang memang sangat amatir ini (-.-a)

dan karena saya gak ngerti gimana caranya balas review akhirnya saya putuskan balas disini .

HikariDarkAngel : makasih udah mau baca and review ^-^ . dan gak papa kok kalau mau nge-flame nazu maklum cos ketiga panpic ini memang masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana tapi ini bukan salah nazu seutuhnya ini juga salah kuro*nama leptop* . sekali lagi arigatou .

Uchihyuu Nagisa : makasih review and sarannya senpai . dan tolong di maklumi cos nazu masih amatir tapi seperti diatas ini bukan CUMA salah nazu ini juga zalah kuro *lagi* .thank udah mau baca .

Hizuka Miyuki : makasih reviewnya . updet kilat akan nazu usahain tapi kalau gak bisa jangan salahkan nazu karna itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah nazu tapi salahkan juga PLN yang entah kenapa rajin banget nglakuin pemadaman . tapi yang utama makasih .

Lonelyclover : makasih reviewnya senpai … bumbunya bayangkan menurut keinginan senpai kalau bau yang berbau shonnen-ai pun tidak apa-apa karna nazu sangat mendukung *plak* . matur nuwun senpai .

Ai-chan Kim : makasih review nya . cerita ini memang berantakan sama seperti kamar nazu *curcol* . genre di pic kedua udah nazu ganti jadi romancefantasy makasih senpai besok baca lagi yaaa .


	4. Chapter 4

"ehem jadi .."

"kan sudah ku katakan sensei itu cuma kecelakaan "

Saat ini di ruang guru terdapat seorang guru yang sedang mengintrogasi kedua murid nya yang diketahui merupakan penyebab kegaduhan yang terjadi di sekolah tersebut .

"dua kali ?" Kakashi kemballi bertanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang diungkapkan kedua murid nya tentang kebenaran yang terjadi .

"kedua-dua nya kecelakaan senseiii~~" kini pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang bersuara . bosan dengan sang wali yang dari tadi terus menerus menanyakan keabsahan cerita mereka .

"heem" Kakashi mengangguk mengerti menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi nya dengan tetap memandang kedua murid nya .

"jadi kalian tidak yaoi ?" tanya pria separuh baya itu kembali .

"KAMI TIDAK YAOI SENSEI . KAMI PRIA TULEN " teriak keduanya tidak terima dengan predikat yang diberikan kepada mereka oleh wali mereka yang selalu telat itu .

"hah baiklah jadi kesimpulannya adegan ciuman vulgar kalian berdua adalah kecelakaan dan kecelakaan itu terjadi dua kali . begitu ?" kedua pemuda itu mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata sang guru .

"dan kalian tidak yaoi ?" kedua nya kemballi mengangguk .

"baiklah kalian boleh kembali ke kelas dan akan ku usahakan mengembalikan nama baik kalian walaupun aku tidak yakin bisa tapi yang terpenting niat kan ?" Kakashi tersenyum kepada kedua murid nya yang di balas dengan deathglare oleh kedua nya .

"haha sudah sana kembali ke kelas kalian" usir nya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kedua nya beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar . menutupnya . setelah keluar meninggalkan sang guru yang mereka tidak ketahui tengah memasang muka kecewa .

"hah seperti nya ini tidak dapat dijual . kecuali …" Kakashi tersenyum iblis , entah apa yang dipikirkan nya sekarang .

.

.

"ini salahmu Teme kenapa kau menabrak ku segala sih " saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengan berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing setelah beberapa saat yang lalu harus diintrogasi oleh wali kelas mereka dengan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak menenangkan mereka malah semakin membuat mereka marah tentang skandal yang mereka alami .

"kau sendiri juga kenapa menabrakku Dobe" Sasuke berucap datar tapi sangat jelas terlihat bahwa terselip kejengkelan dalam setiap katanya .

"itu karena aku dikejar oleh fans mu Teme . kau tidak tahu apa yang hampir mereka lakukan padaku tadi untung aku bisa kabur " cecar Naruto pada Sasuke . tidak mengetahui bahwa kata-kata nya tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam telinga pemuda yang tengah diajaknya bicara .

Sasuke saat ini hanya terfokus pada satu hal yaitu bagaimana cara agar dirinya kembali terlihat baik di mata Hinata nya tercinta . tapi dengan adanya naruto disisinya bukan membuat nya memikirkan ide untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata seutuhnya padanya ,tapi saat ini otak kanan nya tengah berkerja keras untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana menyumpat mulut pemuda yang ada di sampingnya tersebut .

.

.

.

DING DONG DING

Bel tanda sekolah telah berakhir berbunyi menjadi tanda untuk para murid bernapas lega karena akhirnya terbebas dari guru killer yang entah kenapa selalu ditempatkan pada jam terakhir yang berarti para murid yang sudah kelelahan harus tetap fokus kalau tidak mau menjadi korban pelampiasan guru-guru killer tersebut .

Setelah guru yang mengajar keluar dari kelas semua murid segera mengikuti nya tentunya hanya mengikuti keluar kelas tidak lebih .

Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh seorang siswi disana saat ini dia masih duduk dibangkunya bukan karena apa tapi dia memang suka pulang paling akhir karena tidak ingin berdesak-desakan di lorong .

Saat dirasa sudah sepi barulah dia beranjak untuk meninggalkan kelasnya dan gedung sekolahnya tersebut untuk pulang tentunya tapi belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lingkungan kelasnya seseorang telah mendorongnya kembali memasuki kelasnya kembali .

BRUKK

Pintu kelas itu ditutup, menyisakan dua orang yang masih ada disana . Hinata memandang orang yang baru saja mendorongnya dengan pandangan bingung .

"Sasuke-kun a-ada apa ?" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar nama nya disebut dengan lembut oleh Hinata .

saat ini hati nya bagai berbunga-bunga setelah sekian lama hati nya sesak oleh segala penderitaan yang diterimanya sejak tadi pagi kini bagaikan sirna setelah mendengarkan suara merdu Hinata .

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata menatap lurus pada mata sang gadis kemudian berucap "melanjutkan hal yang sempat tertunda"

Hinata memiringkan kepala nya dan memasang tampang tidak mengerti yang membuat wajahnya yang sudah imut menjadi bertambah imut membuat Sasuke harus menelan ludah melihat muka Hinata .

"yang mana ?" tanya Hinata masih dengan muka innocent nya membuat Sasuke semakin gemas .

"yang tadi waktu kita di UKS" jawab Sasuke kali ini dengan senyum seksi yang terpasang pada wajahnya .

Pipi Hinata merona entah kenapa dia merona tapi pipi nya tetap merona dan hal itu membuat Sasuke senang dan sekali lagi entah kenapa sasuke merasa senang oke itu urusan mereka .

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata berusaha untuk mencapai target nya sejak tadi pagi .

Lima centi lagi hingga mencapai target dan

Empat ….

Tiga …

Dua ..

Satu .

CUPP

Bibir kedua nya bersatu tapi saat tubuh Sasuke akan menjauh tangan Hinata menghalangi nya tentu Hinata tidak akan melakukn hal itu ini menandakan bahwa tubuh mereka telah tertukar dan yang menjadi dalang bibir mereka masih bersatu jelas adalah Sasuke .

Selang beberapa detik mereka masih dalam posisi tersebut Hinata yang mulai kehabisan nafas memutuskan untuk mendorong tubuhnya –Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar agar dapat terlepas untuk menghirup oksigen .

Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak nya setelah berhasil menghentikan ciuman mereka berdua . pipi nya merona membuat wajah yang didiaminya –tubuh Sasuke menjadi sangat imut .

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru saja di dorong nya juga sedang mengatur nafas nya tentu tetap dengan senyum di bibir nya . bahagia ? tentu dia baru saja berciuman dengan gadisnya kan .

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih mengatur nafas bermaksud untuk mencium nya kembali agar tubuh mereka kemballi ke sedia kala .

Sasuke memegang kedua sisi pipi Hinata atau lebih tepat nya pipinya menarik nya untuk menunduk agar dapat di capai oeh tubuh Hinata yang bisa dikatakan kurang tinggi tersebut .

Kurang beberapa centi lagi tapi .

BRUUKK

"HINATA …"

Hinata menoleh dengan segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenal nya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan mengetahui siapa yang mengganggu aktivitasnya . Si Sadako .

"Ne-Neji-nii…"

"he .. siapa kau memanggil ku Neji-nii . memang nya siapa yang mau punya adik seperti mu kepala ayam" amuk Neji .

'memang siapa yang mau jadi adik mu Sadako' inner Sasuke .

"Hinata ayo kita pulang ! " Neji menarik pergelangan Hinata –sasuke lebih tepatnya untuk membawa nya keluar dari kelas tersebut . sedangkan Sasuke hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Neji .

"tu-tunggu Neji-nii.."

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel nii kepala ayam " teriak Neji sekali lagi dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut .

"ta-tapi Hinata itu aku"

.

.

.

Hinat saat ini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah nya memikirkan mau kemana dia pulang sekarang . rumah nya ? dia pasti akan diracuni oleh keluarga nya seperti yang keluarga nya lakukan pada Sasuke tempo hari , kerumah Sasuke ? pernah sih sekali kesana tapi jujur saja dia sudah lupa jalan ke sana .

"hah …" Hinata kembali menghela nafas . bingung .

"Hinata .." sebuah suara memanggil nya .

"I-Itachi-nii …" Hinata tersenyum mendapati kakak Sasuke menghampiri nya apalagi dengan menyebut nama nya yang membuktikan bahwa dia tahu kalau yang berada di tubuh Sasuke adalah Hinata dan bukannya pemilik aslinya .

"kau baik-baik saja maaf ya membuat mu lama menunggu "

"Itachi-nii ta-tahu ini aku dari mana ?" tanya Hinta . jujur dia merasa bingung kenapa kakak dari Sasuke ini selalu tahu segala hal .

"tadi Sasuke menghubungi ku dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi "

Hinata hanya dapat ber'oh'ria mendengarkan jawaban dari Itachi .

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang " Itachi menarik Hinata memasuki mobil nya .

"ke-kerumah ku ?" ucap Hinata setelah duduk di bangku samping pengemudi , Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab "tentu saja rumah ku "

"ta-tapi …"

"sudah lah tidak apa-apa hanya sehari kan" sela Itachi kembali .

"ta-ta…"

"Hinata kau diam dulu ya aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau bicara terus" cecar Itachi beralasan .

"ta…"

"Hinata …" Itachi memasang tampang memelas mendapati penolakan dari Hinata ya kalau pun Hinata tidak mau ikut karena takut dengan nya sih wajar saja dia pria dan Hinata wanita . tapi walaupun begitu Hinata saat ini menggunakan raga Sasuke . Tidak mungkin kan dia menyerang seorang yang saat ini tengah bergender laki-laki . Itachi pria tulen kan ?

Hinata akhirnya diam. merasa kasihan pada pemuda di sampingnya akhir nya dia pun mengangguk . Itachi tersenyum dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun melaju menuju kediaman uchiha .

.

.

.

"kami pulang" Neji melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki rumahnya setelah melepaskan sepatu yang diikuti oleh Sasuke –yang berada ditubuh Hinata .

"nii-san dan nee-san sudah pulang . kenapa sore sekali ?" Hanabi menghampiri kedua kakak nya yang baru pulang selayak nya adik yang selalu khawatir pada kedua saudara nya .

"tadi si kepala ayam sialan itu berusaha menganggu Hinata-chan lagi" ungkap Neji dengan tampang jutek mengingat kejadian tadi .

"oh si pantat ayam itu . bagaimana kalau kita racuni lagi dia" usul sang bungsu Hyuuga itu .

"kau benar Hanabi kalau dia mendekati Hinata lagi tidak hanya kita Racumi tapi kita kuliti dia" kali ini bukan Neji yang menyahuti tapi sang kepala rumah tangga . Hyuuga Hiashi .

Ada pepatah Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohon nya .

Kali ini sang sulung Hyuuga yang berbicara "lalu kita jadikan kepala ayam nya itu sebagai pajangan di ruang perapian kukuku"

Benarkan ?

Ketiga Hyuuga tersebut terus mengungkapkan ide-ide mereka untuk menghabisi si ayam tanpa mengetahui bahwa si ayam yang mereka maksud tengah bersama mereka dengan muka pucat setelah mendengar ide-ide mereka yang begitu brilian .

.

.

.

UCHIHA'S MENSION

"kita sudah sampai . silahkan masuk " Itachi membuka pintu dengan sepenuh hati . bukan hanya karena Hinata tapi juga dikarenakan dia tidak harur membeli pintu baru lagi untuk hari ini karena tidah ada Sasuke yang biasa melakukan hal itu . Hinata ? tidak mungkin kan Hinata melakukan itu .

Hinata melangkah memasuki kediaman tersebut lalu duduk di kursi tang pernah dia duduki sebelum nya saat dia berkunjung tempo hari .

"nah kau mau minum apa biar ku buatkan " Itachi tersenyum menunggu jawaban dari Hinata .

"I-itachi-nii a-aku harus pulang" Itachi menghela nafas berpikir apakah dia terlalu menyeramkan sehingga Hinata kebelet banget ingin pulang .

"Hinata-chan hari ini kau tinggal disini dulu ya "

"ta-tapi aku harus kembali "

"hah … apa aku menakutimu ?" tanya Itachi .

"ti-tidak" jawab Hinata .

"aku membuat mu tidak nyaman ?" tanya nya lagi .

"ti-idak" jawaban yang sama .

"aku bau ?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh Itachi lalu menjawab "ti-tidak"

"lalu kenap jelaskan padaku ?"

"be-begini …" Hinata mulai bercerita .

"hn ?"

"ba-badan ku gatal da-dan aku i-ingin mandi … "

"ya mandi saja …" balas Itachi tidak mengerti tentang alasan Hinata .

"ta-tapi saat ini a-aku berada di-tubuh Sasuke dan a-aku malu bi-bila harus mandi …" jawab Hinata dengan muka memerah .

'oh malu toh' inner Itachi .

"da-dan lagi nanti ka-kalau Sasuke mau mandi ba-bagaimana ? di-dia kan sedang menggunakan tu-tubuh ku " jelas Hinata .

"oh iya " Itachi terlonjak menyadari kebodohan nya . Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata mengajak nya keluar menuju mobil yang baru saja mereka gunakan .

"kita harus segera kerumah mu Hinata sebelum semua terlambat" jelas Itachi yang disambut dengan anggukan semangat oleh Hinata dan mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"hahaha… baiklah kita akan lakukan hal itu kalau kita bertemu lagi dengan si kepala ayam itu . ehem.." Hiashi memandang kedua anak nya yang sejak tadi menjadi teman bertukar pikiran dan ide sejak tadi dan kembali berujar dengan nada serius "mengerti ?"

"mengerti pak !" jawab kedua nya tentu dengan senyum setan di bibir kedua nya .

"oh ya ngomong- ngomong Hinata ayah sudah lapar bisa kau buatkan makanan sekarang" sang kepala keluarga memandang sang putri tersayang dengan tatapan lembut .

"iya nee-san aku juga lapar" Sasuke tersenyum manis mendapati permohonan kedua Hyuuga yang sejak tadi terus mengungkapkan keinginan mereka yang membuat Sasuke sesak napas .

'heh kalian lapar kuku baiklah akan ku buatkan masakan untuk kalian dan membalas yang tempo hari kuku' inner Sasuke .

"baiklah akan ku buatkan masakan yang special hari ini" ucap Sasuke masih dengan senyuman di bibir nya .

"tidak" sela Neji .

'apa lagi sih mau nya si Sadako ini' Sasuke merengut dalam Hati .

"Hinata-chan kan baru pulang lebih baik dia mandi dulu " terang Neji yang terlehat jelas mengkwatirkan lovely imouto nya tersebut tanpa menyadari seringai dari seseorang atas ucapan nya barusan .

'hehe' inner Sasuke .

"kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya"

Sasuke segera beranjal menuju tangga tangga dan menaiki nya menuju kamar Hinata . tapi baru sampai di lorong lantai dua tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti bingung karena tidak tahu diman letak kamar Hinata .

'heh seharus nya aku tanya dulu dimana kamar Hinata . Eh tunggu kalau aku bertanya nanti ketahuan dong …' inner Sasuke yang entah kenapa melihat apa yang dipikirkan nya membuat kita harus mengkaji ulang apakah ijasah TK ,SD , dan SMP nya asli atau tidak .

Akhir nya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka satu persatu pintu yang ada di lantai dua untuk memastikan kamar mana yang merupakan kamar milik Hinata .

Setelah mengecek dua puluh lima pintu? Akhirnya sasuke sampai pada pinti yang ke dua puluh tujuh . dengan dorongan sepenuh hati oleh Sasuke pintu itu pun erbuka menampilkan ruangan dengan aksen ungu muda dan minimalis .

Sasuke menoleh dan memeriksa barang yang ada di kamar tersebut dan menetapkan bahwa ruangan yang di masuki nya saat ini adalah kamar Hinata . Sasuke menutup pintu kamar kemudian berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup rapat jendela tersebut agar nantinya tidak ada yang melihat apa yang dia lakukan .

Sasuke mendekati kaca besar yang berada di kamar Hinata berdiri di depan nya dan memanndang kaca yang menampilkan tubuh Hinata dari kepala sampai kaki .

Tangan nya terangkat menuju kancing pertama di kemeja yang di kenakan nya , menyentuh kancing tersebut dan …

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketokan dari luar . Sasuke mendecih tanda tak suka . tangan nya kembali turun kemudian beranjak membukakan pintu untuk orang yang telah mengganggunya tersebut .

CKLEKK

'che SI Sadako lagi' inner Sasuke .

"ada apa Neji-nii?" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tidak Iklas yang terpangpang di wajah nya .

"ada tamu yang mencari mu . orang yang kemarin kau tolong "

'orang yang pernah ditolong ?' Sasuke menatap bingung Neji meminta lebih banyak informasi .

"kau lupa kalau begitu kau temui saja dia" mengikuti saran Neji , Sasuke mengikuti Neji menuju ke bawah . hingga setiba nya dibawah dia harus menahan kesal karena orang yang ada di depan nya .

"Itachi-san mari masuk kita bicara di dalam " tawar Neji ramah tentu dengan senyum di wajah nya .

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah nya terperangah melihat Neji tersenyum pada Itachi . hei kemana Neji yang sangar yang selalu menghajar setiap laki-laki yang mau mendekati Hinata .

"tidak perlu aku hanya sebentar kok jadi disini saja" jelas Itachi .

"oh baiklah . kalau begitu akan ku tinggalkan kalian " Neji akan beranjak untuk masuk tapi Sasuke mencegah nya "Neji mau ngapain di dalam lebih baik di sini saja temani aku"

"karena kau ada tamu lebih baik aku saja yang memasak " terang Neji .

"tidak aku yang akan memasak " Sasuke tetap berusaha .bagaimana pun ini satu-satu nya kesempatan untuk balas dendam .

"sudahlah kau disini saja aku akan segera kembali kok" Neji melangkah memasuki rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang kecewa karena rencana nya harus di batal kan .

Sasuke menoleh pada seseprang yang menjadi tamu nya lalu berkata "apa mau mu Baka-Aniki ?"

"mengembalikan mu my otouto" Itachi menarik Sasuke keluar gerbang kediaman Hyuuga kemudian mendorong nya .

"Apa yang kau– hmmmp" mulut Sasuke terbungkam dan mendapati wajah Hinata di depan nya .

"a-aku kembali" dan Sasuke pun tersadar dari apa yang baru saja terjadi .

"nah kalau begitu kau bisa kembali sekarang Hinata" ujar Itachi . Hinata mengangguk dan berlari menuju ke dalam rumah nya tapi kata-kata Itachi menghentikan nya "ucapkan salam ku pada kakak mu ya"

"i-iya" dan Hinata pun memasuki rumah nya .

.

.

.

BRUUUUK

Sekali lagi pintu keluarga Uchiha ambruk bukan karena badai ataupun maling tapi oleh ulah salah satu penghuni rumah tersebut siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke .

Sasuke bergegas memasuki kamar nya dengan kesal .

Itachi yang baru saja masuk ke rumah setelah memakirkan mobil nya menghela nafas panjang mendapati –sekali lagi pintu kediamannya sekarat tidak berdaya .

"hah … harus beli lagi "

TBC


End file.
